1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure herein relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a method for fabricating a light conversion member and a display device including the light conversion member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel including a plurality of pixels generating an image and a backlight unit supplying light to the display panel. Pixels disposed in the display panel adjust transmittance of light supplied from the backlight unit to display an image.
Recently, a Light conversion member including quantum dots are being used to enhance efficiency of the light supplied to the display panel. The light conversion member may have a bar shape and be used for an edge type backlight unit. The light conversion member may convert blue light into white light.
A tube having an inner space extending in a direction is used to fabricate the bar type light conversion member. The tube may be made of a glass substrate. The tube has one opened end and the other closed end in the extending direction thereof. A quantum dot resin is filled in the inner space of the tube through the one end of the tube and thus be hardened. Then, the one end of the tube may be closed by a sealing member to fabricate the light conversion member.
Also, according to a general process for fabricating the light conversion member, a plurality of light conversion members may be fabricated at the same time. Thus, a plurality of tubes are disposed on a first glass substrate, and then a second glass substrate is bonded onto the first glass substrate. Then, an operation in which the first and second glass substrates bonded to each other are cut may be performed by using a laser. The plurality of laser conversion members may be separated into an individual light conversion member through the laser cutting method. However, in the laser cutting process, a phenomenon in which a portion of the first and second glass substrates is broken frequently occurs.